New World
by Fallen-Music
Summary: Being a sister isn't an easy job, being the older and only female in the family definitely wasn't easy. Being a former member of dark justice, and then being kidnapped by Garp the 'Hero' and then being thrown into some crazy misfit family, is crazy. But, that's a past memory, 'cause time keeps moving forward. Years have passed and it's the future now Summary sucks, but pls read it
1. Prologue

**I'm back, with a New story. Hope you enjoy this one and make sure to give me everything you got, don't hold back! Also, check my other stories on Wattpad, this story will also be published on their...probably**

The annoying sound of someone pounding on the steel door rebounded throughout the seemingly empty, messy, yet tidy looking room. A pair of crimson red iris's, which blended with orange hues near the pupil, glimmered with annoyance as the gaze slowly turned into a glare. The banging on the door grew hesitant for a single moment, before continuing the ruthless assault on her poor door. Giving an inhuman growl does the black blanket get thrown into the air, as the owner of the room stomps towards the door in a fit of irritation and aggression

Ripping the door open do those annoying banging finally cease and the two finally lock gazes. A pair of dull, light colored teal, green eyes were naturally narrowed as annoyance and irritation sparkled through his eyes. The two kept up their staring contest, until the shorter of the two sighs, "What?" She growls out

Her charcoal black locks, which are tinted red at the tips, were currently being held into a messy looking bun, the roots being a more raven color. Small strands of charcoal black crossed through her vision, while others stuck out in other places, but her beauty didn't deteriorate. Her smooth tanned, toned, skin seemed to glow a pretty caramel color under the afternoon rays of the sun. Her figure on the other hand was nicely filled, the curves being slender and in all the right places, and being both lithe and lean in muscle

She was clad in a simple blue button up shirt that barely reached her thighs, the bottom five buttons being buttoned, with her cleavage showing her nicely filled D-chest. The visible red bra underneath matches the color of deep scarlet, almost startling to the sight. A single chain necklace dangled from her neck, the pendant being a knights sword with a crystal blue gem in the center, that dangled between her bust. Laying on her left ear is a scarlet, golden lining, helix cuff earring with an orbital cuff piercing on the same ear and simple dark red studded earrings on the standard lobe

Despite her posture being on the aggressive and irritated side he could clearly see the exhaustion through her eyes, the bandages littering her body didn't help, "Garp wants you." She raises an eyebrow, "You didn't check in with him or something, idiot sent me here to get you." He explains with a huff. He runs his pale, yet slightly olive looking, hand through his faded out teal colored hair. His gaze drifted away from her gaze, a small blush doting his cheeks, "Put some damn clothes on woman, it's troublesome." He grumbles out, as his cigar buds light up

Letting out a huff she crosses her arms, "I just got back from a mission." She mumbles, but he heard her clearly, "Oh yea, Smoker." Looking down at her, he grunts, "You suck at lying." As she steps back and shuts the door. Smoker stood there for a few good seconds, slowly processing what she said, before he flushes in embarrassment. Turning on his heel he walks away, trying desperately to erase the blush that dusted his cheeks at being caught in his little lie

Laying down on the couch does she sigh in content. The wounds that lay on your skin practically sung in bliss, no longer being strained or forced to stand, "Yuki!"

Cursing under her breathe she rolls over, ' _Maybe Smoker wasn't joking about Garp wanting to see me after all.'_ She thought, before the wall came crashing down and an obnoxious laugh fill the air. Curling in on herself she mentally cries, _'I need a vacation.'_

"Afternoon Yuki!" He greets, his dog-like hat obscuring the upper-half of his face. Scowling at him he laughs, "Buahahahaha! How was your mission? I heard it went really well!" He exclaims. His eat-shit grin growing even more

A foreboding feeling crept up her spine as she warily looked at the older man, "It was good, why do you ask?"

Without warning she was lifted into the air and hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She didn't even get a chance to protest or speak when he yelled at some poor soul to fix the wall he had broken down, when the door was unlocked. Deciding not to argue back she remains in her dead dear position, while thanking whatever entity that she wore boxers instead of her usual underwear

"Let's go annoy Sengoku." He demands, in a cheerful manner

"What?" She manages out, "No way, I wanna sleep." But Garp gladly ignored her question and denial, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course you do." He blankly states

A tick on annoyance appears, "Then let me go-"

"No way, Buahahahaha!"

Hanging her head in defeat she lets her older companion carry her to Sengoku's office to annoy and pester him. The two traveled in silence, the occasional marine giving them weird looks, and before she knew it the all to familiar looking door was forced open with Garps laughter quickly filling the room. Looking over Garps shoulder, her own body included, does she spot the annoyed look as a few stray sheets flutter to the ground

"Sengoku!" Garp cheers, as he puts her down

Standing on her own two feet she lets a yawn break pass her lips, "Afternoon Senny." She greets

Sengoku looked about ready to argue and lecture the two, but the bandages around her body shut him up. Narrowing his eyes he asks, "Are you alright?" She nods her head, not bothering to speak. Garp on the other hand was searching the room for the secret stash of crackers Sengoku kept hidden, "You didn't mention anything about getting injured, were there any more?"

"Pirates were cheap, nothing more." She answers, her eyes gliding over the bandages

Garp laughs, "That's Pirates for you! Buahahahaha!"

Ignoring his comment she continues, "Besides, it wasn't worth mentioning. I was the only one injured, no other casualties, minus the ones I spoke about in my report."

Sengoku lets out a stressed out sigh, "Next time I expect a full report, your injuries included." He sternly says. Nodding her head absently she lays on the near by couch, "What are you doing?"

Facing the back of the sofa she sighs in contempt, "Resting." She answers, "Ne, Senny." He hums in acknowledgement, his eyes not straying from his paperwork, "Can I go on a year long vacation?"

The two men stop their movement and look at their much younger companion, "Why?"

She rolls over and plays with the tables edge, "Because, I need one." She whines, "I've been on some of the weirdest missions, dealing with these damn Pirates that grate on my nerves, and not killing a celestial dragon that got to touchy with me." She growls

Garp pats her head in sympathy, "There, there." She gives a fake sniffles

Sengoku shakes his head, "That's asking to much."

A glare is shot his way, "Like hell it is! I've been working my ass off for you all, I at least deserve a six month long vacation if anything!" She whines, "Besides, it's not like I'll be on an actual vacation." She mumbles

"Oh? How so?" Sengoku asks, curious as to what she meant

She huffs, "I mean, just patrol the area basically. Instead of being stationed in one area, I'll be traveling, almost like a pirate." She answers. The word 'pirate' coming out slightly strained

Garp blinks his eyes, "So...like a marine-pirate?" He cluelessly asks

Sengoku rubs his beard, "I don't know, what if we need you?"

"Snail." As she points to said object, "I'll keep one on me at all times, and since I'll be traveling from area to area I might as well do a surprise check on all marines. Heck, I'll even catch those stupid Pirates, but I want rest too!" She whines, "I wanna see new stuff, and not get bombed with paper work and stupid Pirates recognizing me and trying to prove something!"

"You do have a point." Sengoku says. His mind traveling off to a certain memory when a group of arrogant Pirates had jumped the poor girl when she was being childish at the beach. The Pirates had been brutally dealt with, but she had also dealt with the extra paperwork of filling out a report as well, during her relaxation time. He nods his head, "Alright, I'll grant you permission-"

"Yay!"

"But-"

"Come on!" She groans

He dismisses her groan, "You are to obey any order that is given, if you are closer to a destination than any other marine you are to go there, and capture all Pirates you come across."

Her eyes light up, "Vacation! Relaxation! Here I come!" She cheers, her normal mood back on and gone her grumpy one, "Thanks a lot Senny. I'll leave in an hour." Just as she was gonna leave she stops, "By the way, I'll start my vacation at East Blue."

Garp and Sengoku send her questioning looks, but Sengoku is the one to voice it, "Why?"

"Duh. I'm only known throughout the New World and the end of the Grand Line." She answers in a matter-of-fact tone, "Besides, it's best if I check it out. I've heard a lot of things have gone a little...bad."

"Bad?" Garp questions

"Bye-bye!" She waves, as she cheerfully goes to her room to pack

 **1710 words**

 **Hope you like it, please give me comments so I can make it better and stuff. I'll also start updating my other chapters soon as well. Was in a writers of block and other stories got me into their plot...like deep.**


	2. Adventure Awaits

The sun hung heavily over the small little island that bustled with chatter and smiles of plenty. Laughter easily filled the air, but was also easily dissipated when certain people are in view. Fear easily hung in the air, quickly replacing the smiles and laughter, as a man with an authority aura strutted down the streets. His eyes flickered throughout the town as the people scurried in fear, not wanting to be caught and executed for doing something wrong in the mans presence

His short, trimmed, blonde hair seemed dirty and oily as his bronze colored skin glistened in the hot sun. His posture beckoned people to bow to their knees and worship him, as he ruthlessly ordered them to do the unthinkable, but his cold eyes saw nothing but himself as the king of the island. The men flanking him all walked with straight postures, but the evident fear, guilt, and regret could be seen, even to a mere child. Clicking his tongue against his teeth he snarls

The towns people all shivered and pleaded, inwardly, as the man clenched his teeth. His lower, metal encased, jaw scraped against its bolts, while his right 'hand' gleamed in pride. Laying in his right 'hand' is a large, slightly chipped, axe that seemed to have grown out of his arm and elbow. Scoffing at the shivering forms he continues his walk towards the large building, which looked grey and dirty up close, but stood above all buildings with a blue mark painted dead center

As the group of men finally vanished from view the people let out shaken breathes. Standing up they all wearily look around their surroundings, hoping that none of the men dressed in white were still around, before finally relaxing. Shaky and forced smiles quickly adored their faces as they tried to get back to what they had originally been doing. However, a young girl, no older than eight, couldn't help but spot a small boat float over

The boat itself looked more like a raft in the shape of a crescent moon with an engine, of some sort, sitting in the back. Two paddle-wheels decorated the sides as a small sail lay rolled up and just inches from the engine. In the center of it all is a napping figure with their calfs dipped in the water and their hands behind their head. The young girl slowly trotted over to the dock just as the boat hit one of the docks

The napping figure wore a simple black, cowl, bellow the elbow sleeved shirt. A dark green, murky looking, jacket is tied around the waist of low-waist cut jeans. A single black canvas bag lay just inches from the edge, "Pretty." The girl said in awe. Charcoal black hair, tinted red at the tips, lay sprawled out in small waves with the roots being a more raven color. Light bronze, caramel looking, skin glistened beautifully under the suns rays

Leaning forward, to try and get a better look, she can't help but start flailing about. Closing her eyes she patiently waits for the pain of hitting an unknown boat face first, but it never came, instead she felt pressure on her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes she meets a pair of crimson red iris's, which blend with orange hues near the pupil. A playful smile adored the once napping figure, "Curious one, aren't you."

Blushing heavily she tries to back away, to only fall backwards on her bottom, "Owie." As she rubs her bottom. Looking forward she sees a grinning face and playful eyes, "So-Sorry." She quickly apologies, not wanting to anger the person

Said person simply chuckled, "Don't worry about it, kid. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, um, I'm Rika!"

"Pretty name. I'm Yuki."

Rika looks at Yuki, "But you're everything but Yuki." She points out

Yuki blinks, before letting out a laugh, "Hahaha! You're right on that kid!" Looking around the area she raises an eyebrow, "Where am I?"

"You're in Shells Town." Rika answers, before leaning toward, "Are you a traveler?"

Patting Rika's head she nods, "Yup! But I'm a special type of a traveler." She secretively says. Rika pouts at the child handling, before a growl of the stomach made them both go silent, "Ugh...you know a place I can eat?" As she rubs the nape of her neck

"Un! My mom and I work at a Restaurant, we make lots of food!" Rika exclaims, her eyes shining in pride, "I'll show you the way." Yuki nods her head as she prepares herself. Yuki slides on her black, steel-toed, boots that are laced with laces. Rika watched in amazement as a black sheathed sword is attacked to Yuki's back, diagonal to the ground, and the hilt itself was painted black with the other half being scarlet

"Well, lead on Rika." Yuki cheerfully cheers, as she hops onto one of the docks. Rika nodded her head and started leading the way with a large smile

Yuki looked around the town and couldn't help but notice the new waves of fear that floated around the town. The people of the town looked at her with curiosity and mixtures of undeniable fear, it brought a disgusting feeling to Yuki. Blood easily drifted into the air, especially when her nose was pointed in the direction of the marine base. A small sigh of disappointment easily parts her lips

"Here we are!" Rika cheered, her eyes gleaming in joy. A large sign hung over the doors opening, 'Food Foo' it read, "The best place to get food!" As she quickly ran in

Looking towards the Marine Base she shrugs her shoulders, _'I'll go check after I eat this food.'_ She thought, while licking her lips. Pushing passed the doors she was greeted with chatting towns people and smiles of plenty. Inwardly smiling she walks to the bar counter, "Whoa." As she places her sword down, making it lean against the counters edge

A woman, in her late twenties, smiles at the child like awe. Her brown hair reaching just the bottom of her neck, which seems to curl inward to her cheeks, "What would you like?"

Yuki absently taps her chin, "Anything really." She answers, "But in large portion!" She exclaims, using her arms to explain how large

The woman blinks, before stifling a giggle, "Can you eat all that?" She playfully asks

Nodding her head she huffs, "Of course I can, I am the great and mighty Yuki!" She playfully introduces

"Mom!" Rika shouts, coming from behind the counter, "Can I help with cooking her food? Please, pretty please!" She begs, tugging on her mothers pant sleeve

Yuki watched the interaction with nostalgia. Her mind went back a few years when she wasn't a marine, a younger version of herself easily replaced Rika's mom as another replaced Rika. Chuckling to herself, she says, "You remind me of my little brother."

The two look over at her, "A handful then?" Rika's mother teases

"Mom!" Rika whines

"Oh, you have no idea." Yuki says in fake exasperation, "Couldn't sit still unless food was placed in front of him. Even then, it was still hard."

"Yuki!" Rika whines, a blush adoring her little face

Bending down slightly Yuki ruffles her hair with a fond smile, "But a cute and adorable little brother he was, never could stay mad with him." Pulling away she looks at Rika's mother, "For a drink, I'll have sake though."

"Call me Ririka."

' _Wow...not a very creative name for your daughter.'_ Yuki thought with a sweat drop, "So Rika, you gonna help your mom cook, or is she going to have to cook everything herself?" She questions, giving the young child a wink

Giving a mock salute she nods, "We'll make you something so delicious, you'll die!"

"Hahaha, now I'm scared." She teases. Rika pouts, before walking into the kitchen, "Oh...she wasn't joking." She says in realization

Ririka gives a small sigh, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that won't happen." She reassures

Yuki shrugs her shoulders, "She can try, but I'm not going down by sweets. They're my favorite after all." As she stuck her tongue out. Ririka nods her head, before going to the kitchen to make the food. Watching the two vanish she sighs, "Ugh, so hungry~." She moans, laying her head down. The people all chuckle at her humor, ' _She could've given me my Sake at least.'_ She thought blankly

Just then the doors creak open. Lazily looking over she spots a green, cropped, haired, moss looking, teen walk forward. Three swords lay tucked, over his right hip, in his green haramaki with his right hand resting over them in a casual way. Three identical looking earrings dangle from his left earlobe, which seemed to lightly jingle together with each step, as a simple black bandanna lay tied around his left bicep

His lightly tanned skin seemed almost bronze in color, due to his white short sleeve shirt with three undone buttons. His built was muscular and well toned for his age, as black trousers lay tucked into his black boots. He took his seat right next to her, a curious sparkle hidden behind his mean demeanor, "Where am I?"

Everyone in ear shot fell face first at the question. Yuki stared at him before letting out a laugh, "Hahaha! What are you, an idiot?!" She laughs

"S-Shut up!"

Ririka pushes passed the doors with a plate full of food with Rika following behind her with a tray of rice balls, "Here's your food, Yuki." Ririka says, placing the plate down, "You also asked for Sake right?" As she places the bottle down

"Thanks." Looking at Rika she smiles, "So, what are these? They look delicious." As she eyes the rice balls

Rika fidgets in her place, "I, um, I made these for you!" Showing the rice balls, "H-Hope you like them."

Ririka turns to the new comer, "Um, what would you like, sir?" She asks, almost shakily

Yuki pauses in her grab for a rice ball, ' _Something interesting is about to happen.'_ She mused, before grabbing one. Biting into the rice ball she pauses, "Wow! They're delicious!" She praises, "I've never had anything this good before! You're a really good cook!"

"Th-Thanks you!" Rika shouts in embarrassment, "I'll go make you more, if you like." She nervously mutters

"Make as many as you like, I'll eat them all!" Yuki encourages. Rika nods her head, before skipping inside to make a few more. Once out of sight Yuki starts coughing, "W-Water." She stutters. The teen beside her quickly passes her a cup filled with Sake. Drowning the cup she sighs in bliss, "Thought I was going to die."

"If it was that bad, why did you still eat it?" He asks

Looking at him she huffs, "I don't think I'd have the heart to tell her the truth, I'd probably die of guilt or something." She answers, "By the way, it would be nice to have a name to put on your face, Moss head."

A annoyed glare is sent her way, "Roronoa Zoro." He grumbles in distaste, not liking the 'Moss head' comment

"Zoro?" She questions, "Have we met before? Your name sounds familiar." She asks

He shrugs his shoulders, "Probably, but don't care." He looks at Ririkia, "Give me some of what she's having." His thumb jabbing in Yuki's position

"R-Right away!" She squeaks, rushing to grab an exact replica

Yuki gives Zoro an accusing look, "Why'd you go and scare her?"

Zoro looks at her in annoyance, "It's not like I meant to." Ririka quickly returns and hands him his drink, "Thanks." As he takes a few sips from his drink

Eating the last of the rice balls she sighs, "So spicy." She cries, "But still good, if you ignore the burning tongue."

"You're insane."

"No I'm not, I'm just...kind hearted."

He snorts into his drink, "You had to think, before you answered. That means you agree with me."

She ignores his words of truth, "Just finish your drink, you stupid moss head."

"Its Zoro!"

"Ha? Did the ball of moss speak?"

"Why you!"

Just then the doors to the restaurant burst open. Yuki covered her nose in disgust, not liking the smell that easily flaunted in the once peaceful room. Zoro on the other hand scoffed and continued to drink his sake, _'Uwah, so carefree.'_ Yuki thought, watching Zoro drink his sake without a care in the world, "Oi."

Zoro glances over and spots the same thing that caught Yuki's attention. Growling about stood a wild-looking wolf that slobbered at everything. Giving a few more growls it charges at a person and devours the food, while shoving the person far away, as the people scattered away in fear. Rika, who had stepped out of the kitchen, grabbed a mop and slammed it against the wolf, "Stop it!" She yelled, her hands shaking in fear

Grasping the swords hilt she prepared herself to attack or defend, "You little brat, how dare you hit my doggy!"

Yuki looks towards the voice and chokes on her saliva, _'Oh god! A golden bowl!'_ She thought, coughing out air

Zoro sweat drops, _'This girl.'_ He blankly thought

"I am the son of the great and might 'Axe-hand' Morgan, Helmeppo!" He shouted, "I will tell daddy and have you executed!"

The wolf on the other hand turned towards the shaking Rika with a hungry look in its eye. Snapping its jaws forward it snapped the mops backbone in half and snarled at Rika, before leaping at her, "EEYYAAAHHHH!"

"RIKA!"

They all watched in horror as the wolf's jaws slowly closed in on poor Rika. Shifting the sheathed sword, Yuki swiftly stops the wolf from getting an inch closer, "Uawh, what a scary doggy." She teased. The sheath was stuck at the back of the wolf's jaw, giving it a hacking like feeling, as the wolf struggled to bite down on the foreign object, "Can't you read signs? No dogs allowed." As she throws the dog towards the wall

"Y-You!" Helmeppo growled, "How dare you attack my poor doggy!"

Rolling her eyes she places her sword on her shoulder, "It was out of self-defense, nothing wrong with protecting myself, right?"

"But that brat isn't even you!"

The wolf on the other hand had snuck up from behind and launched itself towards Yuki's back with a howl of revenge. A smirk quickly made its way to her face, as the wolf was slammed into the wall, "Tch, annoying little wolf made me spill my sake." Zoro growled

"No one cares about your stupid sake, it rained saliva over my food!" Yuki whines, "That and the thing tried hurting Rika." She says as an after thought

A clicking sound snapped the two out of their little scene, "Tch."

"Indeed." Yuki growled, not liking the scene at all. The marines, who had been standing by Helmeppo's side, were shakily pointing their guns at the people in the restaurant, _'I could probably take them, but that's more paper work for me.'_ She thought

"How about a deal." Helmeppo offers. Yuki and Zoro grunt at the offer, urging him to continue, "If you can survive a whole month without food or water, I'll set you free and these people won't be killed. How about it?"

The two look at one another, before turning to Helmeppo with devil like smirks, "Bring it on!"

 **9 DAYS LATER**

Yuki released a yawn, as she absently stared at the boiling sun, "Nice weather we're having...isn't it?" She asks, wanting to start some type of conversation

Zoro lets out a snort, "Could use some rain."

She nods in agreement, before hanging her head, "You're so lucky." She pouts. He looks at her in confusion, "That bandanna on your head protects a part of your face, yet it also attracts the sun like moths to a flame. I don't have anything to try and protect my face from the heat, only my black hair." She explains, her head still hung

"Guess so." He says, "Next time you should probably wear a hat then." He jokes, trying to lighten the air

"Nah." He raises an eyebrow, as she turns to him, "There won't be a next time."

He gives a dry laugh, "You're right on that one."

"So, what happened while I was napping?" Her eyes dancing towards the remnants of some stepped on food, "Food like that doesn't magically happen."

He only released a huff, "Some kid in a straw-hat came and offered me a spot in his crew."

 _'Straw-hat? It can't be?! Wait, he's seventeen since a few days ago!'_

"Told him to shove it."

Without him knowing, she sends him a pitiful look, _'Sorry to say this, but he won't give up.'_ Looking towards the wall she sighs, "All I wanted was some vacation time, is that to much to ask for?" She whines

"Vacation?"

"Yup." She sadly answers, "I was given some time off to relax...maybe this is the worlds saying, 'Get your fat ass out of bed and keep working' or something." She complains

He stifles a chuckle, "Must suck."

"You have no idea." Her head then perks up, "What's got his panties in a twist?" As the duo watch Helmeppo rush into the marine building with a bloody nose and bruising face

"Who cares."

Just then a teen, no older than seventeen, boldly walked over to Zoro with a wide grin. Yuki simply watched the interaction knowing that whatever she was going to see would be worth it, "Yo." He greets

Zoro grunts in annoyance, "It's you again. I told you already, I don't want to be a pirate!"

Stopping in front of Zoro he laughs his weird 'shishishi' laugh, "I'm Luffy." He introduces, his grin never fading, "If I loosen up the ropes, you'll join me, okay?"

"I've told you already."

' _What is this? A married couple dispute?'_

"I have things that I need to do, besides I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

Yuki sweat drops, ' _Um...to late, don't you think?'_

"Why do care?" Luffa asks, crossing his arms, "Everyone already thinks of you as a badly guy."

Zoro looks Luffy straight in the eyes, "I don't care what they say about me! I haven't don't one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future!" Zoro declares

 _'An ambition.'_ Yuki thought in amusement, ' _Two peas in a pod.'_ As she snickers silently

"I won't become a pirate!"

Luffy huffs and turns around, and stomps his foot in childish anger, "I don't care! You are going to join me!"

"Don't decide for yourself!"

' _OH god, this is to much!'_

"Hey, I heard that you use swords, is that right?" Luffy asks in amazement

"Hmmm..." Zoro muses, not sure what to say, "I do."

"Where are they?"

"That bastard of a kid took it, it's something that I treasure most." Zoro answers, a small smile coming to his face, "Other than my life!" He adds as an after thought

' _Zoro.'_ Yuki thought in pity, ' _You just sealed your fate.'_

Luffy looks at Zoro in a new light, "Treasure, huh? It must be something great." Grinning he states, "Okay! I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get your swords back."

"What!?"

"But, if you want me to return them to you, you'll gave to join me."

"That's dirty!"

 _'Don't laugh! Don't laugh, don't laugh, don'tlaughdon'tlaughdon'tlaugh!'_ Yuki thought, her shoulders shaking

"Okay! I'm going!" As he runs away

"Oi! Wait!" Zoro called out

"Your running in the wrong direction!" Yuki shouts. Luffy laughs, before running the other way, ' _Wonder if he'll recognize my voice, after seeing my face.'_

"Oi! Why'd you help him!" Zoro snaps. Yuki looks the other way and whistles, "Don't ignore me!"

Looking at the ground she sighs, "That kid, Luffy."

"What about him?"

Glancing at him she smirks, "That boy, he's someone that'll change this world." He continuous to stare, "You'll see what I mean."

Narrowing his eyes, he asks, "Do you know him or something? Wait! Don't tell me you're part of his crew!"

Just then the sound of something solid snapping in two caught their attention. Looking towards the marine base they see something fall from the top and shatter at the bottom, "The hell?"

"Don't dodge the question!"

Soon a short, pink haired, boy with an oval head came forth. His breathing was uneven as he hunched over, trying to catch his lost breath, "W-Where is Luffy-san?" He asks

"Tch, stupid kid is inside the base."

"What?!" His jaw dropping, "Luffy-san is inside the base?! He's to hotheaded!" He whines

Zoro nods in agreement, "Yea, you're right. Who is he anyway?" The boy ignored Zoro's question and moved to untie the ropes, "Oi! If you he'll me, they'll kill you!"

"You shouldn't be arrested!" He shouts, "I can't stand those kinds of marines!" Yuki felt her eyes widen at his words, "I'm going to became a really marine! Just like the way Luffy-san is determined to become the Pirate King!"

Yuki dropped her head, as a shadow covered her eyes, ' _Those words...they almost sound like his.'_ She thought, ' _Has the world really gone so far to make this boy, one so young, say such words? Damn, **HE** was right after all.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts with Zoro's hitched breathe, "Wh...What did you just say?!"

"The marines will never let you two off!" He pants, "Please! After your set free, please help rescue Luffy-san! I will not force you to become a pirate, however he's my savior!"

 _'He was shot?'_ As she looks at his bleeding shoulder, ' _No, just skimmed it.'_

"Luffy-san is very strong! As long as you two join forced, you will definitely be able to escape this town!" He cries, his hands clutching dry dirt

"That enough!" The trio look over and see a row of marine pointing their guns at them, "The two of you have betrayed Captain Morgan, die here!"

' _Is it healthy if I thought he was gonna says please?...what am I talking about! I'm talking to myself!'_

Loud voice slammed her thoughts away, "Surround the base! Don't leg the guy with the Straw-hat escape!" Yuki scoffs, "How interesting...You three planning to cause a political upheaval?"

Ignoring his stupid little speech she smirks, "Garbage?" All eyes shoot to her, "I'm sorry to say this, but the only thing that needs to be thrown out, is you."

Morgan pops a vein, "Ready!" As the guns click

 _'I made a promise! I can't die here!'_

 _'Now, let the show begin.'_

"Fire!"

A flash of red pounced into their vision completely blocking the bullets from hitting them. His back faced the marines, "You!"

"Luffy-san!"

"The straw-hat boy."

' _Poor marine looks horrified.'_

A shit-eat grin quickly decorated his face, "It no use!" As he ricocheted the bullets back at them

"Waaah!"

"Hahahahaha!"

 _'What do you know, he's still an idiot.'_ Yuki thought, before wincing in pain. Looking down at her torso she sighs, "I need food."

"Captain! That guy is untying Zoro!"

"Don't let him take them off!"

 _'Shit! Did I miss the epic moment?!'_ Yuki cried, ' _Aw man!'_

"If guns don't work, then we'll use swords to kill him!"

"Ooooohhhhh!" As the marines unsheathe their swords and charge forward

"Damn." Luffy pouts, "This knot is so hard to untie."

"Oi! Hurry up!" Zoro panics

"Ugh..." Looking down to her feet she sees a groggy pink kid, "Ah, did I faint? What did-Waaah! Luffy-san, Zoro, look out!"

Laughing at the scene she draws attention, "Pink kid, you alright?"

"OH! I untied one side." Luffy cheers, "Look."

"Idiot! Hurry! Give me my swords!"

"All who oppose me must perish!" Morgan roared

Steel on steel clashed through the field, as Yuki smirked at the scene. Three sword easily blocked seven swords with ease, "Three swords...that's actually cool." Yuki absently says, watching the scene in awe

She must have zoned out or something, cause she soon found the pink haired kid, coby as she had found out, sitting on his knees with a shocked expression. The sound of feet coming her way caught her attention, "You okay?" Zoro asks, slicing the rope

Grinning she nods, "Been better and worse." She answers

Putting his swords away he turns to the remaining marines, "If you still want to arrest us, come and get us."

The marines look at one another before breaking out in cheers, "What's going on? They seem to be happy that Morgan was defeated." Luffy asks

"Everyone hated Morgan!" Coby exclaims

Yuki quickly reached out and caught Zoro's falling form, "Oi!"

"Zoro!"

"Zoro-san!"

The two rush over to weakly hear, "Hungry."

"You idiot." Yuki laughs

Luffy looks at Yuki and freezes, "Luffy-san?" Coby asks

Taking a step forward he jumps onto Yuki, "Yuki!" He cheers, a face-splitting grin covering his face, "I missed you so much!"

"Hahaha! I missed you too, you idiotic little brother!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BROTHER?!"

 **MINI-TIME SKIP**

Yuki watched her brother sail off with a smirk, "He's a handful I tell ya."

Coby, who was standing beside her, nods in agreement, "But Yuki-san, aren't you a pirate too?"

The other marines turn to her, "No way. The pirates life is for him." She answers with a bright smile, before turning to the new marine in charge, "Oh, drop the whole punishment thing."

"What?"

She gives them a playful smirk, "I said drop the charges of your punishment." The marines looked ready to protest, "Don't even start to protest. Can I also have a den-den-moshi? I need to call headquarters and report this." As she adjust the sword on her back

The marines blinked at her, before Coby squeaked, "You're a marine!? That's why! That's why!"

"Eeehhhh!?"

"Yup! Nice to meet you all, I'm Kurotsuki Yuki!"

 **WITH LUFFY AND ZORO**

"So you're sister is a marine, huh."

Luffy nods his head, "She's really strong! So strong, that I can never beat her." Zoro felt his eyes widen, "But someday, I will beat her."

* * *

 **Figured out what I had done wrong. Sorry about that, hadn't even noticed that, so thanks for pointing it out! Also, this is 4580 words! Or so. So I'll post another chapter soon, in a couple of hours or so, and maybe change the summary too. So, like, can you help me with some ideas?**


	3. Getting A Cook

**Probably should have this, so you don't get confused**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **||Snail phoning||**

 **Change of view or time period**

* * *

A young woman, no older than twenty-one, cheerfully strolled through the now silent restaurant. All eyes were trained on her as she looked around the area for an open seat. Her black, open toed single sole, high heels with an ankle strap clicked against the wooden floors with grace, not to loud and not to quiet. Denim, knee ripped, skinny jeans hugged at her waist with the leg sleeves being rolled up slightly. A collar shirt, with vertical stripes, has the sleeves rolled up, ending just bellow the elbow, and the top two buttons undone

The crystal blue gem, that lay dead center of her silver sword pendent, glimmered beautifully from the light and complimented her skin tone. Her slightly damp hair seemed to curl in on itself, although not heavily with curls, and was tossed over to one shoulder with a hair piece keeping it together. What caught their attention, as she passed by, was the sheathed sword strapped to her back, which was diagonal to the ground

They all broke from their trance when she finally took her seat and placed her sword down, making it lean against her chair. They all quickly look away and begin to eat their food or continue their once forgotten conversation. Her crimson colored iris's, which easily blended with the orange hues near the pupil, danced around the restaurant before landing on someone

Said someone was a young male, no older than nineteen, who was serving and flirting with a female customer. His built was on the slim side, but still muscular, and held long legs, which no doubt held most of the power. His blonde hair lay straight and firm with it being brushed over his left face or eye and his eyebrow being strangely spiraled at the outer end. Grey-blue eyes quickly met her own

She send him a small smile, "My, my, what a pretty lady you are." As he gently held her hand

 _'When did he get there? No wait! Why's he holding my hand!?'_

He smiles up at her from his kneeling position, "What is your name, mademoiselle?"

Blinking in a confused manner, she answers, "Yuki and yours?"

"Aw! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady~!" He sung, before standing up and letting her hand go, "I am Sanji, your handsome waiter. What would you like?"

Just before she could answer something struck Sanji over the head, "Shitty lil'eggplant." Spoke a gruff voice. Standing right behind Sanji stood an old man with dirty blonde, braided, mustache. His dark colored eyes stared sternly into her own, almost glaring at her, with his chef hat sitting upon his head that almost seemed to reach the ceiling. His left leg was replaced by a wooden peg of some sort

"The hell, shitty old geezer!" Sanji growled, "I was about to take this young ladies order!"

Yuki chuckled at the scene, "It's fine Sanji." Hearts quickly replaced his only visible eye, "I'll have some red wine."

Sanji nodded his head and twirled away, singing some gibberish about her and being kind, "Stupid brat, can't stay away from women."

"Come on Zeff, it's funny to watch." Yuki tried convincing, "So, how have you been?" As she subconsciously reached for a cup of wine, to grab nothing but thin air, "Ugh, so used to having some kind of alcoholic beverage when talking." She says, sighing in disappointment

Rolling his dark blue eyes, he answers, "Fine, if you don't include all the waiters being scared off."

"Hahaha! Seriously?!" She laughs, not entirely believing what he said

Everyone in the restaurant turned heads at her laughter. Those out taking orders watched in disbelief, not used to seeing their head chef talk so openly and familiarly with a random stranger, a woman no less. Sanji, who had come to give her the alcoholic beverage, watched the scene in confusion

Walking over he smiles, "I've brought you your beverage, my lady." As he sets the glass and bottle down, "Anything else?" As he pours her drink

She hums in thought, "Don't know, what do you think?" As she looks at Zeff

Zeff scowls at her, "Just pick something, the food made here is delicious all the same."

"Ehh." She pouts, "But I haven't been here in such a long time...fine, I'll have something you recommend, Mr. Chef."

Sanji looked at her in shock, "How did you?"

She points at his hands, "When you came and held my hand I noticed how you take great care of your hands, almost like their God itself." Before pointing at Zeff, "Unlike this one." A kick to her shin was quickly earned, "Ita! Hey, what was that for?"

"For being disrespectful you brat."

"Eh? But it's true-ow! Why?" She cries, holding her shin

Zeff snorts at her misery, Sanji on the other hand was trying to process all this new information as questions formulated. Like, how did she know Zeff? She's been here before? How come I haven't seen her? And such

"So." The duo turn towards Zeff, "Why did you really come here?"

Grasping her cup she swirls the wine, "Can't I come and enjoy some good food and wine?" She pouts, before taking a sip, "Oh gosh, this stuff is good."

"You can, but you're shaking."

Yuki stops herself from taking another sip of her wine. Sanji raises an eyebrow when he too notices her shaking hand, "Are you alright?" Sanji asks

Sighing dejectedly she places her cup down, "It's nothing, just small side effects." Her expression somewhat solemn, "Anyway, remember the last time I visited?"

Zeff scoffs at her, "How could I not? You came with a man who easily cleared out our food stock in seconds." He states. Sanji blinks rapidly, before his brain clicks. A clear memory of working his ass of for two costumes who ate food under seconds, before asking or demanding for more. Sanji looked at Yuki in shock, "Do you want me to fetch it?"

She nods her head, "If you would." Zeff walks off, heading towards his room, "Sanji, can I have something cold and sweet?"

"Yes~!" He sung, completely forgetting his thoughts, before dancing away

Taking a swing of her delicious wine, she hums in delight. Despite the fact that her hand trembled she made an effort to not let it show, especially to those surrounding her, "Here." A black shelled, red tinted, snail is placed before her

"Yay~. You didn't throw it away like I thought." She cheered, as she gently tapped the snails head

He rolls his eyes at her comment. Sanji soon came over, dancing and twirling, with a ice cream frappe in his hands. Yuki sweat dropped at his flirty lines and lame attempts to woo her, "Stupid eggplant, get back to work!" Sanji looked ready to protest, but a stern glare sent him packing, "So? How bad is your condition?"

Yuki froze mid-grab, "Ah. Well, I ran out of my medicine only a couple of days ago, so the side effects aren't bad." She informs, as she grabs her ice cream frappe, "Just uncontrollable shaking."

"Then?"

She sighs, "My body goes numb. After that, it's the inability to control certain parts of my body, then I feel searing hot pain shoot through me. My body weakens with each stage, possible ending up with some type of cold, and the list goes on." He stares at her with a frown, "Don't worry. It only takes about two weeks before I feel any pain."

"Tch, that means I'll just have to worry about you collapsing or catching a fever then." He grumbles, but the underlining told her that he was worried

Grabbing the spoon she scoops up some ice cream and eats it, "Wow." She says with a large smile, "This is seriously delicious!"

He rolls his eyes and walks away, probably to his room on the second floor. Watching him leave she turns to her snail, a rare snail, that held all her contacts. Staring at it for a few more seconds she shrugs her shoulders deciding to call in later. Making another scoop of ice cream she attempts to eat it, when the sound of a canon going off stopped her

Everyone grew silent as a painfully familiar voice shouted, "Just who are you giving to to, you dumbass?!" When the restaurant shook

 _'Oh god, please don't be who I think it is.'_ Yuki thought, as she ate her ice cream at a slower pace. A few cooks walked out, to probably confront the man, when a man with pale, pastel, purple hair walks in. Following behind him, with a beautiful smile, is a blonde woman with her hair pulled into an elegant hair style, which made her hair frame her face nicely. A sigh slips through, _'Well, this day just got interesting.'_ She thought in distaste

Finishing her ice cream she watched the marine and date have a nice lunch, with Sanji pouring some wine. Apparently the marine, Fullbody, wanted to show off, "Mm! This delicate scent!" He said smelling his wine, "It must be from Micqueot of the Northern lands! And the slight sourness mixed with a thick dry taste...this wine must be...Itelzbulger Stein!" He announces

Looking at her wine bottle she snickers. Those who heard noticed her looked at her wine bottle before doing the same, ' _Man, marines here are so pitiful, it actually hurts.'_ She thought, trying not to laugh out loud

"Am I wrong waiter?!"

Sanji looked at him with a straight face, "Not even close, sir." He sends him a smile after ward, in a mocking manner, "Oh and by the way, I'm actually the assistant head chef. I'm only temporarily filling in for the waiters who all ran away yesterday." Fullbody shook at his answer, "Here's your soup, sir. Pleas enjoy it while it's still hot!" As he walks away

"H-Hey, don't laugh!"

"B-But he was so sure of himself! Pfft!"

Yuki watched in silence, as his face turned red in both anger and embarrassment. But what stayed in her head was what Sanji had said, "Huh, maybe I could help around here." She absently said, "I'll ask when he comes back." As she happily eats her ice cream

She perked at a familiar voice as multiple feet go up the stairs. Looking over she catches the kill-me-red vest and sighs, "Ooh waiter!" Fullbody called out

"Huh?" He walks over and smiles, "I already told you, I'm not a waiter. My, my. What a beautiful lady we have here."

The date of Fullbody blushed lightly, ' _This perv.'_

"A pleasure to meet you, miss." As he laughed weirdly, "How about you and I share a glass of wine over there?" As he shows her to some table, "Our selection of wine is excellent."

The date seem to think about it, "Well..."

"Hey!" Sanji looks at Fullbody, "Is it customary for this restaurant to serve its soup with insects?!"

Sanji raises his eyebrow, "Insect?"

Fullbody points into his soup, "What's this damn bug in my soup!?" He demands

"Ah. Pardon me, sir." A mocking, yet sincere, smile comes to Sanji's face, "But I'm afraid I do not know. I'm not very knowledgeable about the many types of insects you see."

Laughter easily filled the restaurant, as Fullbody shook in rage. His date tried to stifle her giggle, but even she couldn't hold back her laughter very well. Without missing a beat Fullbody slammed his arm into the table, completely destroying the food, "Kyaaa!"

A full on glare is shot Sanji's way, "Seems like you have no idea who you're dealing with." He growls

Sanji let his face become shadowed, as he absently stared at the spilled food, "Now, now sir." He grits out, "Can't you still eat the soup as long as you remove the bug?"

"I'm a paying customer! For a damn cook, aren't you quite full of yourself?!" Fullbody roared, reading his fist

"Fullbody, stop!" His date cried out, worried for the cook, "Just forgive him!"

Sanji glared right back at Fullbody, "Can money...fill your stomach?"

Yuki finished the last of her ice cream when everything had gone silent. Looking back at the once noisy area she spots a beaten and bloody Fullbody hanging from his jaw, where Sanji held his jaw with a glare. A rather large man, mostly all muscle, screamed in shock at the sight he was shown, ' _He kind of reminds me of a naive and annoying baby bull.'_ She thought, watching the man huff from his nose like an angry bull

Sanji dropped Fullbody to bicker and argue with his cook in arms. Fullbody heavily leaned against the table that a cupped Yuki's empty ice cream cup, "What's with this place...how can there be a restaurant that ill-treats its customers to this extent?!" Yuki frowns at his words and stands up, "I'll close down the restaurant! I'll report this place to the government!" He shouts, buying everyone attention

Sanji looks down at him, "Your going to report us, are you now?" As he exhaled some smoke, "Well, then I guess I have no choice but to kill you right now."

"W-Wha?!"

Sanji stalked forward, perfectly fine with killing the man, when his fellow cooks held him back. Yuki released a sigh as she watched the scene in disappointment, "Arghhhh!" As the ceiling collapsed and two figures fell through

"What is it this time?!"

"Ugh..."

"Whew, that scared the crap outta me."

Yuki can't help but sweat drop, "S-Sir, what are you doing?!"

"Shit!" Zeff complains, "The ceiling of my beautiful restaurant is...-This is all your fault, you damn brat!"

"You destroyed it yourself!"

Yuki rubs her temples, ' _I'm surrounded by idiots.'_ She thought before backing up. Zeff quickly struck at Sanji before turning and striking Fullbody, who flew back a couple of feet, ' _Is he going to cry? Wow...that's really, pathetic.'_ She thought, not liking the sight of the pitiful man

The doors quickly slammed open, "Lieutenant Fullbody! It's an emergency!"

A weak vibe zipped through her mind, ' _Ara, ara, who's this?'_ She thought before paling, _'I'm turning into Kizaru!'_

"Forgive me sir, but!" His blood dripped onto the floor, "He's escaped from the ships prison!"

"This place sure is noisy." Luffy comments with a sigh

The marines face morphs into horror and panic, "The underling of the pirate Krieg has escaped! It took seven of us to capture him in the first place, but now he's gone!"

Fullbody shoots him a enraged look, "That impossible!" He denies, "He shouldn't even have the strength to move! He was on the verge of death when we captured him three days ago, not to mention he hasn't had a single scary of food since then!"

Yuki ignored all the feared looks and quickly made her way towards the marine, who looked so shaken. Tears filled his eyes as he shouted, "Please forgive-" But was cut off when the sound of a gun going off rang through the area

All eyes watched as the marine shakily turned around to see Yuki guarding his back with her sword drawn. The pirate, if she could even call him that, stared at her in differently as she sheathed her sword, "Careful, that bullet could've hit me." She warns with a smile, quickly grabbing the marine and moving him aside

Everyone watched in silence as the pirate walked forward, "On customer coming this way." Patty said

Zeff scowls, "He'd better not start any trouble in my restaurant."

"A pirate?"

Fullbody shook in fear as the pirate took Yuki's seat. Everyone stared at the pirate in mixture of fear and horror, "Anything will do...just bring me some food." He rasped out, "This place is a restaurant, right?"

Yuki tuned everything out and walked towards her boat, "Man, marines here are so egotistical and prideful." She whines. Reaching her boat, or striker of sorts, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a wrapped box. Smiling to herself she head back to the floating restaurant and sees the pirate get thrown out. Kneeling beside the fallen pirate she places the box down, "It's good, I promise." She says smiling, before leaning against the railings support beams

He looks at her in shock, not entirely believing what she was doing. Looking at her he clearly remembers the glare she had given him for trying to shoot the marine. Sitting up he gently unwraps the box, not entirely trusting the girl, and pops the top off. Laying inside were all the essential needs for a human to be as healthy as a strong elephant

Tears filled his eyes as another plate of food and water were placed in front of him, "Eat."

Looking up he sees Sanji, who sat next to Yuki. Swallowing his saliva he turns away and starts devouring the two full plates of food, "I don't know what to say...I've never had such delicious food...in my entire life!" He cries, with his tears falling down, "I'm so grateful...I thought I was going to die!...I thought it was all over for me!..."

The two look at one another before grinning, "It's damn good, right?" The two say in unison

"Lucky! You got some food!" Luffy cheered

Yuki smirks, "Nice seeing you, Luffy."

"Yuki-chan, you know him?" Sanji asks, completely confused

"Know him? That's an understatement." Yuki jokes

Luffy eagerly nods his head, "Yea! How could I not know her, she's my sister!"

Sanji choked on his intake of air, not expecting his answer, "Ah, your name is Gin, right?" Looking towards his two savior a he nods, "Keep the box, or return it later, I don't care. But I need to make a call." As she stood up, albeit a little stumble with her footing, "Tell Zeff, I'll pay him when I re-enter the restaurant."

"Of course, Yuki-chwan~!"

Giggling to herself she reaches her boat. Sitting down she places the back snail in her palm and lets out a shaky sigh. Her body shook in uncontrollable ways, as pain sparked through her, "Maybe lying to Zeff was a bad idea." As she dials a number. Leaning against her mini-mast she awaits the person to answer

She didn't need to wait long, **||Who is this?||** Spoke a heavy and spine shaking voice

Grinning at the snail she says, "Hawky-chan~." She swooned

The snail, which looked like any snail, had grew gold, sharp and calculating, eyes along with a black hat that held a fluffy white feather. The person on the other side must have narrowed their eyes, 'cause the snail now portrayed a frown with narrowed eyes, **||Kurotsuki Yuki, what do I owe the pleasure?||** His smooth voice was coated in a mild warning and annoyance

"Where are you?"

 **||What do you mean?||**

Coughing into her hand she sighs, "I ran out a week ago." Before she cringed in pain, "Was hoping you could drop by and hand me some."

The narrowed eyes widen ever so slightly, not noticeable to the human eye, **||What have you been doing to tame the side effects?|| He asks. To her ears it sounded more like a growl**

A bitter chuckle slipped out, "Nothing."

 **||Are you insane!?||** He snapped, **||I'll come and get you myself.||**

Blinking at the snail she asks, "You mad?"

 **||Mad isn't the word I would use.||**

"Ha..ha...ha." She nervously laughs, "When do you think you'll be here?"

 **||Two days.||**

"Uwah~. So confident in your answer." Before her mind clicked, "How do you know where I'm at? You can't possible know."

A contemplating look crosses his features, before he answers, **||Garp spoke of how you enjoyed eating at a restaurant called Barattie in the East Blue.||**

"I feel like your lying, but I'll take the answer for now."

 **||Don't die, until then.||**

"Yea." Before she hung up. Leaning heavily against the mast she sighs, "I feel like he'll kill me."

"If he won't, I sure will." As knuckles cracked. Turning around she sees a glaring Zeff, "Don't you know the consequences of lying to me?"

"Eh?"

"You shitty brat!"

"Gyaahhh!"

Yuki sat, in a new table, caressing her head that held multiple bumps. Sitting in front of her was a cup filled with jello, all sorts of fruit lay frozen inside, as a single star shaped watermelon lay on top. Pouting slightly she slowly eats the given treat, which was given to her freely by Zeff, before humming in delight. Multiple footsteps caught her attention, as she looks behind her

Standing right behind her stood a very beautiful girl, who held a sun-orange colored, shoulder length, hair. Her caramel, almost orange, looking eyes locked onto her own. The boy next to her, with a strange orange fish-net looking hat, starts complaint about the lack of available chairs. The sound of a chair being pulled from her table snapped the two from their gazes. Looking over she sees moss green, short, cropped hair

"Don't mind?" He asks, a smirk displaying his expression

"Oi Zoro!"

"That's rude, you don't even know her!"

Yuki playfully rolls her eyes, before taking another bite from her treat, "If you tell me about the shits you've done until now." She bargains

The two people behind her blink in confusion, "Zoro you know her?" The boy asks

Zoro nods his head, "She was in the same situation as me when Luffy came to recruit me." He answers, not giving any detail about her being Luffys sister or being a marine

"Yup." She turns to the two, "So, who are you two? Crew mates of Luffy and Zoro as well?"

The boy nods his head, very cautiously, "Yea! My name is Ussop, the captain of this crew!"

Yuki sends Zoro a look which was easily returned with a nod, "I'm just partners with Luffy and them, but the names Nami! I like money!"

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Yuki." She motions to the empty seats, "Not gonna sit?" She teases

The two standing teens quickly took their seat, "Thanks." The two mutter

"So, what have you been up to?" Yuki asks, leaving the spoon in her mouth, "Nothing dangerous I hope."

Ussop and Nami started to rant about how reckless and stupid Luffy was, along with his monster our strength that didn't seem human. Zoro on the other hand understood the underling of her question and shook his head, "Nope, just saving a Marine town, helping this one and getting a navigator."

"I'm not your navigator!"

"Well 'this one' has a name!"

Yuki chuckled at their expressions, "Can't be that bad, could be worse." She reassures. The loud sound of something smashing and breaking quickly reached their ears, "What's all the ruckus?"

As the doors opened, Yuki couldn't help but pity Zeff at that exact moment. Walking out of the kitchen room stood Luffy with an ever present grin, before his eyes landed on them, "Ack! It's you guys!"

"Hey errand-boy." Nami teases

"Heard you have to work here for a year." Snickered Ussop

' _No! That horrible! This restaurant wouldn't survive until then!'_

"Would it be alright o redraw the ships flag?" Zoro jokes

' _Wait! How did they find out how long he needs to work here...'_

"You leave me here to work, and go off to eat delicious food all by yourselves?! How selfish!?"

Yuki sweat drops, ' _Like you're one to talk.'_

Zoro turns away to, while Luffy took it as a chance to drop a booger in his cup, "But I have to admit, the food here is great. Don't take this the wrong way, but..." As Zoro lifted his drink, "Your drinking this glass!"

"Mmf!" As Luffy swallowed, before falling backwards and coughing, "Ack! How could you do this to me?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"Hahahaha!"

Yuki would have continued to laugh if she hadn't felt like she was being burned alive. Clenching her fists she shuts her mouth, hoping to conceal the pain, and places on a mask. She absently watched as Zeff came forward and spoke to Sanji, but she couldn't hear anything they said. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her beating heart, as the pain slowly decreased

The air around the two grew heavy with tension, but he could make out the faint frustration and worry within it. Sanji must have been mad, 'cause he was soon holding Zeffs collar, before being slammed into the table. The treat thankfully popped into the air, ' _Shit!'_ Grabbing the treat she sighs in relief, ' _Almost let it fall.'_

Her sense of hearing soon came back as the pain dulled to nothing, the warmth vanishing and leaving her slightly cold to the warm sea breeze, "You can try to chase me out, all you want! But I'll continue to be a cook here, you hear?!" Sanji shouts, "Until the day you die, at the very least!"

Zeff doesn't look back as he walks away, "I ain't dyin'. I'll live for another hundred years."

Sanji grits his teeth, "Pretty mouthy for a geezer, aren't you?!"

Luffy gives Sanji a grin, "Haha! Alright! He gave you permission! Now we can be pirates-"

"As if!"

The trio of pirates, plus one marine, and a waiter were soon moved to a none-broken table. Yuki released a sigh, "I worry for our race." She mutters

"Forgive me for that ruckus just now, as an apology, please enjoy this fruit, Macedonia." Yuki and Zoro sweat drop, "And this glass of Grand Marnier."

Nami smiles happily, "Oh, thank you so much!" She smiles at him, "You're so nice."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Hey!" Ussop whines, "What about us?! This is gender discrimination!" Zoro nonchalantly sips his tea, "I'll sue you love-crazy cook!"

The two were basically at head now, "I already gave you some tea! You could at least say a word of thanks for that, punk!"

"Wha?! You wanna start something is that it?!" Ussop quickly points at Zoro, "Get'im Zoro!"

"Get him yourself."

"Mm, delicious."

Luffy pouts at the fake, here-have-some-never-mind trick. Yuki rolls her eyes at the sight, "Here, you can have it." As she pushes her treat towards him

"Thanks, Yuki!" As he eats it

Ussop points to his plate, "You haven't even cleared away my plates."

Sanji looks at it, "But you still have mushrooms left! Finish it!"

The two were soon head and head, nose included, "I left them on purpose because I hate mushrooms. I was poisoned by one when I was a kid."

"Well this one ain't poisoned so eat up, long-nose!"

Nami gives a small damsel cry, "Please don't fight just because of me." She swoons

"Anything for you miss!"

"Just who the hells fighting for you!?"

"By the way, Mr. Cook." As Nami grabbed his cheeks, "The food here is just a tad too expensive for me."

"Then it shall be free of charge to you, miss!"

Nami hugs him, "Thank you so much!"

"Ahh ." Before looking directly at Ussop, "Your paying though."

"What!?"

Zoro gives Nami an exasperated look, "You're a real witch, aren't you?"

"You fellas better watch out too." Nami teases

"Ah, Sanji! It's been a while."

The group of pirates, plus one marine, look over and see Sanji swooning once again, "Damn letch."

Luffy raises his drink, to only slam into it, "Hey errand-boy! The hell are you sitting around and drinking tea for?!" Sanji demands, as he drags him away, "Bring out hot towels when the customers come in."

"Ye-Yessir."

"You know, I almost feel bad for this restaurant." Yuki absently comments

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Haha! Just like I promised, a new chapter! If only I could do this with my other stories...that would be nice. Who knows, I might just solely focus on this story before updating the others. 4789 words**


	4. Sword On Sword

**Happy late thanksgiving! Was planning on updating on Thanksgiving, but the Internet was cut off and stuff. Hope you had a fun and filling day yesterday or today... 6,242 Words**

* * *

The sound of someone throwing up their lunch was completely drowned out by the screams of the people, as the many ships scurried away. Hazed over red eyes blankly stared at the color blue, before hardening with resolve. Wiping away any excess saliva Yuki stands up from her hunched over position and slowly walks towards the now silent restaurant. Steadying herself she sighs at her pathetic-ness

Lightly shaking her head she pushes the headache away, _'So glad it's only a headache.'_ She absently thought, as she walks into the restaurant. Stopping in her tracks she watches the man, called Patty, pull out some strange looking lobster gun

"Indigestion meat ball canon!" He roared, as the black canon ball shape was shot towards the sickly pale man. As soon as the two made contact the man flew into the railings, completely destroying the doors

"Don!"

"Ah man, I completely destroyed the doors. The owner is going to have my head." Patty complained

' _Was Gin always here?'_ Yuki thought, sweat dropping at her lack of notice. Sighing to herself she tenses, _'He's still standing?...was so hoping he'd stay down.'_

Everyone was so busy thinking they won, that they hadn't noticed Don stand up with a sneer, "That's the best dessert you got you lousy cook!?" As Don gripped at the entrance doors

"It's can't be!?"

A rather angered expression covered Dons face, as he glared at the group, "Serving that pile of crap for dessert. This is the worst restaurant I've ever been too." He sneered out. His golden armor shining in a malicious way

Luffy gasped in shock, "Woah! His body's gold and shiny!"

"That bastard and his fancy steel armor!" Patty growled, as he pulled out a rather large fork, "Get him!"

"Let's go!"

Yuki quickly grabbed her sword and charged forward, "Annoying pricks!" As guns popped out from underneath the armor

"Guns!?" Sanji gasped in shock, "From all over his body!" As Don pulled the trigger making the bullets leave their barrels almost simultaneous Yuki quickly popped in between the chefs and and bullets

Luffy felt his body freeze up at the sight, as Yuki quickly went to work. The sound of bullets plunging into both flesh and wood caught everyone's attention as the many eyes widen at the sight. Blood easily spilled into the stilled air, "Yuki!" Luffy cried out

"You damn worms think you can defy me?! I'm the strongest!" Don declared, his lips going into a sneer, "This steel arm, more powerful than that of anyone! This body of steel, tougher than anyone else's!" He states, his eyes lighting up at the sight of dripping blood, "And this diamond fist that can pulverize anything! My entire body is a finely tuned weapon!"

 _'Damn, this actually hurts my pride.'_ As Yuki clutched her stomach with her uninjured arm. Blood easily flowed down her right shoulder as she struggled to stay standing, "Tch."

"So if I tell you to prepare food for my men, then shut up and do it!" Don rages, "Nobody goes against Don Krieg!"

Straightening up she gives him a smile, "Ma, ma, no need to be so rash." As she slides her sword back into its sheath, "These men before you are nothing but impatient and rebellious dogs. The owner is the one who calls the shots." She reassures, her abdomen crying in pain

Don sends her a glare, "You should teach them better." He hisses out

Giving a sheepish smile she expertly ignores the startled and shocked looks. A pat on her uninjured shoulder reassured her, as his white chef hat stood beside her, "Owner Zeff!"

Don looked at Zeff with an untrusting gaze, "There's enough food here for a hundred people. So hurry up and bring it to your men." He orders, as he tosses the bag of food

"Did...did they just say Zeff?!" Don asked in shock

One of the cooks looked at Zeff in shock, as another shouted, "Sir! How could you give them the food?! Just what's the meaning of this?!" Yuki flinched in pain, which Zeff noticed instantly, "Once those pirates on the ship recover, they'll take over our restaurant!"

Zeff turns towards his men, his free hand keeping Yuki from toppling over, "That's only if, they still have any fighting spirit left."

"Huh?"

"Isn't that right, defeated warriors of the grand line?"

Everyone seemed to have lost their breathe in shock, "W-What?! Don Krieg defeated?!"

"The strongest man of east blue-"

"The pirate fleet admirals of fifty ships!

"Even he was utterly defeated by the grand Line?!"

Yuki lazily glances over to see Gin whimper at the name, "Grand Line?!" Luffy asks in shock, his body unfreezing from the sight of his sister getting shot

Don on the other hand was fixated on Zeff, "You're 'Red-Leg Zeff'!"

' _Should've known he'd be one to remember this geezers old name.'_

"So you were alive, Red-Leg Zeff...the peerless captain and cook of his own pirate crew." Don says, almost in admiration. Yuki almost snorted, if not for the pain in her stomach, although she wondered why she was still standing

"So what if I'm alive?" Zeff asks, "It's got nothing to do with you. As you can see, I'm living as a mere cook now."

Something in that sentence made Yuki want to laugh and apparently Don agreed, "Hahaha...interesting to hear it out that way. But from the way I see it, you're living as a cook not by choice, but because that's the only thing you can do." Zeff stayed silent, while Yuki tried not to laugh at Dons words, "With the way you are now, you can't wear you infamous 'red shoes'." Yuki let out a snort to only cringe in pain, Zeff sent her an are-you-an-idiot look. All she could do was sheepishly stick her tongue out, "To speak of Red-Leg Zeff, is to speak of the master of kicking who refused to use his hands in battle! The pirate whose destructive kicks could pulverize bedrock, and leave a clear imprint even on steel!"

 _'Is he praising Zeff?'_

"Your nickname 'Red-Leg' peers to your legs, that would be died in the blood of your enemies after a fight." Don praises, "Though I've heard from rumors that you died during a shipwreck. It seems that you've managed to survive, though at the cost of one of your precious legs. With one of your legs gone, you shouldn't be able to fight anymore."

Sanji grit his teeth, not liking the way his mind spiraled to the past. Yuki on the other hand was thinking of a certain red haired man, ' _Then again, I guess it is different.'_

Zeff shrugs his shoulders, not really caring, "I may not be able to fight anymore, but I can still cook as long as I have these hands. But just what are you getting at exactly?"

Yuki nudged Zeff, who quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gripped at her hand, "He sure can talk." Yuki complains. Zeff nods in agreement, before focusing on the man

"-hand over that log to me!"

"Cool! You've been to the grand line old man?" Luffy asks in awe. Although, his eyes drifted towards Yuki once in a while, which eventually stopped when she gave him a thumbs up

"Yes. You are certainly correct to assume that I kept a log, and I indeed have it to this day. But I can't hand that over to you." Adjusting his grip on Yuki he gets ready to either jump with her or drag her with him, "That log is the pride of my men and I who bravely ventured the grand line together, it's much too valuable to give it to the likes of you!"

Don growled down at Zeff, "Then I'll just have to steal it from you!"

Yuki decided to ignore the mans speech, before noticing the rising tension from the cooks from behind her, ' _Zeff should put these people on leashes.'_ She thought, as she drew her sword and made it flicker in the light. The cooks that we're going to charge forward freeze in their steps, ' _Hm?'_ Glancing back she sees their hesitant moves

"Once I obtain Zeff's travel log, I'll reassemble my pirate fleet and find the One Piece to become the greatest pirate of this era!"

' _Things are getting interesting...Ack! I'm turning into Kizaru!'_ She thought in panic, not showing her internal conflict

Luffy steps in between the duo and Don, "Hold it right there! The one who'll become Pirate King is me!" Luffy declares

"W-What!?"

"Did that errand boy just say that!?"

"Hey, stand back down kid!" Patty killed, "Or you'll be killed!"

"I'm not standing down, especially at this point!" Luffy declared with a grin. Sanji looked at Luffy with a contemplating expression

Don stared at Luffy with a non-believing and annoyed look, "Did you say something, little brat?" He asks, not liking Luffy's tone and declaration, "I'll be nice enough to let your comment just now slide."

"It's fine, you don't have to let it slide, I was only stating the truth."

"This ain't a game." Don spat out

Luffy grins, "Of course."

"Did you hear that just now? Even Krieg couldn't make it in there!" Cried a voice, "I won't say anything bad, so let's just give up on going to a place like that."

"Keep your mouth shut."

' _When did they get there!?'_ Yuki thought, sweat dropping at Ussop's shaking figure

"You planning to rumble, Luffy?" Zoro asks, a lazy grin decorating his face, "Need a hand?" Before his eyes drifted towards Yuki, to only feel his eyes widen, ' _What the hell happened to her?'_

Luffy simply looked at them, "Oh, hey Zoro, Ussop." He greets, "No it's fine, you can just stay sitting down."

"You forgot they were there, didn't you!?" Yuki shouts, ' _Although I'm no better.'_

"Ha...hahaha, ahahaha! Those are your crew Mates?!" Done laughed, "A rather small bunch, aren't they!?"

Luffy shows two fingers and declares, "What're you talking about? I've got two others as well!"

"Oi! You just counted me, didn't you?" Sanji complains

Don snarls at Luffy, "Don't joke with me, punk! Even my fleet of fifty ships and five thousand pirates were utterly decimated by that devilish sea in just seven days only because we lacked information!"

"S-Seven days!?"

"The entire Krieg fleet was annihilated in a just a week!?"

"J-Just what exactly happened to them!?"

 _'Seven days? That bozo lasted seven days?! What God is protecting him?'_ Yuki thought in shock, ' _Normal east blue pirates can't even last a day!'_

"D'you hear that just now?!" Ussop cried, tears falling down, "Fifty ships gone! In just a single week!"

Zoro smirks, "Heh, sounds interesting."

Yuki released a sigh, as she absently blocks out the rest of Dons little speech of his greatness and stuff. Leaning against Zeff she cringes, ' _I should probably get this fixed and bandaged.'_ She thought, looking at her reddening dark blue shirt and grey jeans. Looking back at Don she blinks, ' _He left...was I that out of it?'_

Gin lowers his head in shame, as he clutched his arm, "Sanji, please forgive me! I had no idea...no idea at all that this would happen!" Gin pleaded, "I-"

Zeff scoffs, "There's no need for you to apologize."

"Huh?"

"Sir!" One of the cooks call out

"The cooks of this restaurant acted on their own free will, and this is the result of that. This one as well." As he points at a sheepishly grinning Yuki, "Now, let's get you fixed up." As he helps her to a seat

Patty steps forward with an outraged expression, not truly believing what he saw his boss do, "Sir! How could YOU of all people side with Sanji on this?!" Yuki felt strangely irked by his question, "Just what's the meaning of this?!"

"That's right!"

"Sanji's the one to blame for all this!"

"He just wants to destroy this restaurant that's so important to you, sir!"

The cooks all turned to Sanji, yelling and pointing about how he was plotting against Zeffs life and being head chef. Yuki flinched when Zeffs hand pressed, none to gently, against her shoulder. Tilting away from the shaking Chef she prepares herself for the loud shout, "Silence you numbskulls!" They all went silent, turning to Zeff in shock, "Have any one of you ever been hungry enough to die? Do any of you know just how terrifying and painful it is, to be stuck in this ocean deprived of food and water?!"

Sanji simply stayed in his position, leaning against the wall, as his lit of his cigarette with shaded eyes. Patty looks at Zeff with a confused look, "Wha-What do you mean, sir?"

Zeff sighs at their stupidity, "If you've got time to cry over spilt milk, then just leave this place using the back door!" Patty and the other chefs look down, before gripping their preferred weapons

"Um, Zeff." Yuki slowly asked

"What?"

She bluntly points at her shoulder, "You're tying it to hard."

An irk mark appears aim his forehead, "Too bad!" As he pull the two ends

"Ow! Owie, that hurts! Argh! To tight!"

Zeff grumbles under his breathe, "Think of it as punishment for not dodging those bullets." She pouts, "We both know you could've done it with ease."

Looking at Zeff she shrugs her shoulders, "They may be former pirates, but they're still human and by being human they can feel pain." She says, "Besides, a few bullet wounds aren't going to kill me." As she waves it off

"You're right."

"Right!"

"But I can." As his eyes gleam. Yuki sweat drops

"W-What're you all doing!?" Gin cries out, not understanding why the cooks were still in the restaurant, "Haven't you realized how powerful Don is by now?! You need to run away!"

Sanji pushes off against the wall and walks forward, "Hey, Gin." Said man quickly looks at Sanji, "Let me tell you something. It's my duty as a cook to feed anyone who's starving." As he sat down on one of the tables, letting the smoke exhale from his lungs, "But the ones who're coming to attack this ship are those who've already been fed. So you better not complain when I kill them."

' _True.'_ Yuki thought, letting Zeff cut her pant sleeves off, ' _To bite the hand who feeds you, ironic if you tell me.'_

Sanji glares down at Gin, "If someone is planning on stealing this ship, then I'll kill that person without a second thought, even if it's you." Gins eyes widen at his declaration, "Got that?"

Patty walks over, "Hmph. You save a person to only kill him afterward? Some guy you are."

"Shut up, you shitty cook."

"Raise your shirt." Zeff orders. Nodding her head, she raises her shirt to show the two bullet wounds, "These ones are deep." He absently mutters

Looking down at her injuries she nods, "But we can't leave them there." She counters, "Who knows where those bullets have been, or what they might contain." Swatting his hand away she carefully reaches into her abdomen, since she held the smaller sized fingers, and tries grasping the ends of the bullets, "Shit, this hurts." She growls, pulling one of the bullets out

The cooks on the other hand were ghostly pale, not used to seeing someone personally pull out bullets with their bare fingers. Cursing herself and her stupidity she pulls the last one out, tossing it onto the floor, almost like it was on fire, "Count yourself lucky. The bullets didn't hit anything major." Zeff states, as he wraps the white bandages around her abdomen

"Oh that's right, Gin." Luffy calls out, gaining everyone's attention, "You said you didn't know anything about the grand line. But didn't you guys go there?" His eyes drifting towards Yuki for a mere second, while she shakes her head

Gin clutches his head as he curls in on himself, "What I don't know is the truth...I just can't believe it...I just don't know if those seven days we spent in the grand line were real or just a nightmare. I'm still wrestling with it in my mind." He manages to say, "He just appeared all of a sudden, to think all fifty ships of The Krieg pirate fleet, were destroyed by a single man!"

"What!?"

"Impossible?!

"The entire Krieg pirate fleet was crushed by a single man!?" They all cried out

' _A single man?'_ Yuki thought, getting interested in the topic, ' _Wonder who could do that?'_

"While we still had no idea what was going on, our ships started sinking one by one...if it weren't for that storm that whisked us away, even our main ship would've sunk!" Gin cried, his body shaking at the memory, "I don't even know how many of our ships managed to survive." As he shook his head in denial, "It's just too terrifying to believe as real! I don't even want to think about it. That Hawk-eyed man whose glare is sharp enough to kill a man!"

Yuki felt her soul slowly leave her body, ' _Uwah...my time has come.'_

"I don't! I don't want to think about him!"

Zoro looks at Gin in shock and disbelief, "What!?"

Gin hunches over, letting his elbows press against the floor, "How could our entire fleet be sunk by a single man!?" As he shook in fear at the memory of it all

Zeff stands up, having finished his temporary duty of Doctor on Yuki, "That had to be the work of the Hawk-eyed man, without a doubt."

"H-Hawk-eyed man!?" The cooks question

Zeff glances at the soul deprived Yuki, before crossing his arms, "You saying that you witnessed a man, whose glare was as sharp as that of a hawk doesn't necessarily prove it was him, but the fact that he sunk your entire fleet is more than enough proof that it was really him."

Ussop gawks at the information, unsure how to digest it, "H-Hawk-eyed man?!" He asks, before tilting his head, "Who's that?"

"Beats me." Luffy bluntly answers

Yuki quickly slammed her head against the table, her soul having returned, _'Luffy, Ussop, you're both idiots.'_ She thought, crying a river. Zeff snickers at her predicament, knowing the exact relationship between her and Luffy, ' _Then again, maybe it isn't him.'_ As she frowned slightly, ' _He said he'd be here in_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When again?'_

Sanji crosses his arms, as he asks, "Did he bear some ill grudge against you guys for him to destroy your entire fleet like that?"

Gin looks at Sanji and shakes his head, "I don't remember anything like that! He just attacked us all of a sudden!"

"Perhaps, you disturbed his afternoon nap." Zeff says, rubbing the tips of his mustache

"That's bullshit!" Gin snaps, "You mean to tell me he destroyed our entire fleet for that!?"

Yuki sighs at his stupidity, "No need to get so irritated, he was just saying it as an example." She says, gathering everyone's attention, "The grand line is just a place where the absurd is the norm."

Luffy and Ussop look at her in confusion, not entirely understanding, "A place where even the abnormal is normal, huh." Zoro sums up

Luffy grins, "Shishishi! That sounds like fun! We definitely gotta go there!"

"Could you at least try to think of the danger?!" Ussop whines

"Luffy? Think of the danger?" Yuki questions, "Are you even talking about Luffy?" She teases

"But with this it looks like my own goal, is inextricably tied with the Grand Line." Zoro says, as he leans back, "Considering that 'That man' is there as well!"

Sanji looks over and huffs, "Bunch of idiots. You lot are the type to rush to their deaths."

"True. But I'd rather have you leave the 'idiot' part out." Zoro says. Sanji looks at him questionably, "Ever since I've decided to become the worlds strongest swordsman, I threw away my attachment to life. The only one who has the right to call me an idiot is me alone."

Yuki chuckles into her hand, "Oh~." Zoro looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "So that means I can call you a moss head all I want." She teases

"Like hell!"

Luffy cheekily raises his hand, "Ooh, me too!"

Ussop nods in agreement, "As a real man, the same goes for me too." To only be bumped with a katanas hilt

"Liar."

Sanji scoffs, "Psh. What a load of crap." Zeff lets out a sigh, while Gin stared at the four in both awe and shock or despair, depending on how one looked at him

Patty finally snaps, "Hey, retards! Having you realized the situation we're in right now?!" Gaining everyone's attention, "The gigantic galleon that's parked right in front of our restaurant belongs to the pirate Fleet Admiral Don Krieg! The ship is the strongest pirate in all of east blue! You got that?! So you can continue your little conversation after we've gotten ourselves out of this mess!"

Yuki pops her hand up, "Why not run away?"

"Like hell!"

"We have enough pride not to run away!"

"Yea!"

"This is our pride and home as well!"

"There's no way in hell we're e giving this restaurant up!"

Yuki raises her hands in submission, "Just a suggestion."

Zeff bonks her over the head, "It's a stupid one."

"Be gentle with me, I'm hurt." As she holds her steaming head

"Don't care."

The sound of a bunch of men coming back to life broke through the air, as the cooks quickly got into position, "I can hear them coming!"

' _Yes, we can hear that.'_

"Brace yourself! This ship is our restaurant!

Everyone in the restaurant either stood in a comfortable, but ready to kick ass, position or were already in position to either attack or defend. The tapping sounds of pirates running against the floor boards filled the still air, before the sound of wood being sliced open ripped through the air. Everyone within eyesight watched in shock as the large galleon was sliced into three parts. Screaming was the replacement sound, as Yuki doubled over her headache coming in full swing

Luffy quickly dashed off his table, Zoro and Ussop quickly following, as they ran out of the restaurant. Zeff pointed towards the main room and ordered his men to raise the anchor, before looking at Yuki, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yea." She bit out, her eyes becoming glazed before dilating, "Shit!" She curses, before throwing up whatever her stomach hadn't thrown up

"Oi!" Zeff yelped, quickly pulling her hair back, "You didn't tell me you were sick."

Giving him a weak smile she says, "Didn't want to bother you, when Luffy was already a handful." Before she wipes away an excess saliva, "Besides its just a headache." As she stood up, albeit wobbly

"Tch, yet you puke out everything." He counters, before heading towards the restaurants railings. Yuki strapped her sword onto her back, making it diagonal to the ground, and slowly followed Zeff out to hear, "That man is!"

Peeking over his shoulder she freezes, ' _Oh...now I remember.'_ She thought, paling slightly, ' _He'd be here in two days and...and it's been...two days.'_

"It's him!" Cried a pirate

"Don Krieg, it's him!"

"The one who destroyed our fleet! He followed us all the way out here!"

"He's come to kill all of us!

"That bastard!"

"I-It can't be...is that...The Hawk-eyed man!?" Zoro asks in shock, his eyes shadowing over

Yuki steps back, bumping into the wall and slide down, "I don't know what to feel." She mutters to herself, "Happy, for my medicine, or doomed, for my life."

Patty looks at the man with an indecisive expression, "He's...He's the one who sank a fleet of fifty ships?!"

"Then...he's the one who destroyed Kriegs ship just now?!" Gasped a cook

Another cook narrows their eyes, trying to get a better look, "He looks like a normal guy and it doesn't seem like he's carrying any special weapon."

Zeff steps forward, "If you're looking for a weapon, then it's on his back."

"Wha!?"

"Y-You mean he cut that gigantic galleon by swinging that!?"

Crossing his arms he nods, "Yes. That 'Hawk-eyed' man is a renowned swordsman. More renowned than any other swordsman in this world." His eyes glancing at Yuki for a mere second

Yuki looks at the crossed-legged man in the coffin looking boat, "Also known as Dracule 'Hawk-eyed' Mihawk." She spoke, gaining everyone's immediate attention, none knowing his full name. Mihawk looks up showing his sharp, molten gold, piercing eyes that practically glared into everyones soul. His black hat with the white, fluffy looking, feather danced fiercely in the sea breeze, as his oddly shaped long-sleeve caped shirt fluttered against his legs

"We're done for." Whimpered a pirate, before standing up, "Damn it! What did we ever do to you! Why the hell of you have to follow us all the way out here?!"

Mihawk, almost innocently, looks at Barattie before looking straight, "Just to entertain myself."

"That's bullshit!" The same pirate roared, before pulling out his guns and firing. Gripping the white handle, of the cross shaped sword, he points it towards the pirate, "Wha?! I-I missed?!"

"He deflected it. It'll be the same no matter how many times you shoot." Everyone, including Yuki and Mihawk, look over and see Zoro standing behind two pirates, "He changes the bullets trajectory with the tip of his sword."

' _He noticed that, impressive.'_

The one who fired the gun glared at Zoro, "And who're you, you bastard!?"

Zoro professionally ignores him, "I've never seen such graceful moments." He comments

Mihawk simply slid his sword back into place, "A sword without grave is no strong sword."

"Did you cut this ship as well with that sword?"

"Indeed."

"No wonder." As a grin of anticipation graces Zoro's features, "You really are the strongest."

Yuki was torn away from the conversation when Zeff lightly nudged her with his foot, "Hm?"

"Don't you need the medicine?"

Shrugging her shoulders she smirks, "Yea, but who am I to stop this interesting sight?" She questions, _'Besides, it's best to learn while you're still young.'_ She thought, turning her attention towards the two swordsman

"You said you're free, right?" As Zoro points his katana at Mihawk, "So let's have a duel."

' _He never said that.'_

"It's him! Zoro! Roronoa Zoro of the three sword style!"

"What!?"

"The pirate Hunter...?"

"Him?!"

Mihawk lets his hat cast a heavy shadow over his eyes, "Pitiful, weakling." He spoke, as he stood up from his seat. His lean and muscular body gracefully walked atop of the floating debris, his arms laying crossed over his chest, "If you're a competent swordsman by any means. Then I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I, without needing to cross blades at all."

"Ara. He sounds mad."

Zeff sweat drops at Yuki's statement, _'Who's fault is that.'_

"But still, you dare to challenge me. Does your bravery come from your conviction or from ignorance?" As he faced Zoro

"It comes from my ambition." As he slides the rest of his katanas out, "And a promise to a friend."

Yuki glances at her younger brother and friends, ' _Let's hope he won't die.'_

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be able to meet you so soon."

Mihawk simply stated ahead, almost straight through Zoro, "A waste, if you ask me."

Patty leans forward with an agitated expression, "The worlds strongest swordsman, versus the pirate hunger Zoro."

Grasping his necklace he pulls it off, "Just what're you planning to do with that?" Zoro asks

"I'm different from those stupid brutes who'd go all out just to hunt a mere rabbit." As he grasps the the sheath of his cross pendent, "Though you may be a swordsman of some renown, this is the East Blue, the weakest of the four seas that are separated by the red line and grand line."

Yuki gave Mihawk the stink eye, which went unseen, ' _This little bird is annoying.'_ She thought with an irk mark

"Unfortunately, I do not have a blade smaller than this at the moment." As he pulls the sheath off, showing the small blade within

Zoro grinds his teeth against his katanas hilt, "There's a limit, to just how much you can underestimate me!" He growls out, "You better not regret it when you die!" As he charges forward

Mihawk sighs to himself, "Hear me, little frog in his well. It's time for you to realize that the world is bigger than what is seems from your well."

Crossing his arms, Zoro prepares his attack, "Oni! Giri!...ah!?" As he looked at the small blade stopping his attack

"Zoro?" Luffy asks unsure

' _I...can't move! There hasn't been a single man who could see through that move until now! So how can he stop me with that toy!?'_

"Predator and prey are the same thing...but depending on how they learn, their skills and lesson." Yuki says with a sigh, "Will determine how long they live."

"Indeed." Zeff agrees

"Arghhh!" Zoro roared, giving a fury of attacks that seemed to amuse Mihawk

"Such ferocity."

One of Don's pirates gasps in shock, "He's easily taking on Roronoa Zoro's three swords with that little thing!"

"I trained to win!" Zoro roars, "I came to beat you!"

Mihawk simply stared at him, "What burdens you so? What do you still desire at the extent of your strength, weakling?" Zoro could feel his eyes widen as his heart skipped a beat

Yuki was so focused on the battle that she hadn't noticed Luffy pin down two of his friends with an angered expression. Zoro skidded back before getting into position, "Tora! Gari!" As he recklessly charged

"Dumbass!" Yuki cried, noticing the odd opening in Zoro's attack, "Duck!"

Blood spilled onto the floor as his legs shook, but he didn't back back, "Do you wish for me to pierce your heart? Why do you refuse to step back?" Mihawk asks

"Beast me...not really sure myself." He coughs out with a smirk, "But I get the feeling that if I were to take even one tel back right now, I'd lose something very important to me." He huffs, "A promise or oath...or whatever it is would be irreversibly broken, and is never be able to return back to where I'm standing right now."

"Yes." Mihawk agrees, "Such is defeat."

"Haha...then that's why I can't step back."

"Even if it means your death?"

A feral smirk adores his face, "I'd rather much die."

Yuki felt her heart skip a beat, ' _Such conviction, to die rather than defeat.'_ Before her eyes dance to Luffy's form, ' _Guess I can leave him in their hands.'_ She thought smiling

"Kid, tell me your name." As Mihawk pulled his blade out

"Roronoa Zoro." As he placed his swords into the next attack position

"I shall remember it, for your strength is not often seen in this world." As he grasped his white hilted, cross shaped, sword, "And to lay my respect to you as a fellow swordsman, I shall end this duel with my black sword, the worlds strongest sword."

 _'Yoru.'_

"He unsheathed it!"

"The sword he used to cut our ship with!"

Mihawk crouched down, before charging forward, "Die!"

"Bro, that's enough! Stop!

Spinning his two swords he creates a strange vortex wind, "Santouryuu Ougi!" Yuki felt her eyes widen at the technique, "Sanzen Sekai!" The creaking sound of swords chipping and shattering filled the still air as blood spewed from both wound and mouth. Sheathing his sword he stands up and faces Mihawk with his arms out

Mihawk felt his eyes jolt from surprise, "What?"

A shaky and bloody grin is shown, "A wound on ones back, is the shame of a swordsman."

"Splended." He grinned, before bringing his sword down

"Zoro!"

Blood gushed out before dripping onto the wooden debris like rain would, before pooling around his form, "Zoro!"

"Bro!"

Sanji felt his blood run cold, "Why?" He asks, not understanding, "It's simple! Just throw away that ambition!" He shouts

"Splendid." Yuki spoke, her eyes shining in admiration

Luffy jumped onto the railing and throws his arm, "Damn it!" He screamed

"Bro!"

"Damn you!" As he grabbed onto the other ships railing

"What's that!?"

"Arghhhhh!" He screamed, as he flew towards Mihawk

"That brat!" Don gasped, "He must be a devil fruit user!"

Mihawk simply adjusted his grip on his sword, "A comrade of the young swordsman? So you've also, witness what just transpired." As he slide his sword onto his back, while side stepping, letting Luffy crash into the railing behind him, "Fear not. That man is still alive."

"Zoro?!"

"I am Dracule Mihawk! It is much too early for you to die. Know thy self! Know thy world! And become strong, Roronoa!" Yuki couldn't resist the smirk that was making it way to her face, "No matter how many months or years pass by, I shall stand here at the top of the world and wait for you! So forge on ahead with that fierce conviction and try to surpass my sword! Surpass me, Roronoa!"

"To think that Mihawk would say such a thing..." Zeff trailed off, almost in awe

"Boy, what do you aim for?" Mihawk asks, addressing Luffy

"Pirate King!"

An amused smirk pops on his lips, "A tough path, indeed. Even tougher than surpassing myself."

' _How egotistical.'_

"Whatever!" As he stuck his tongue out, "I'm going to do it anyways!" Turning towards the boat where Zoro lay he call out, "Ussop! Is Zoro alright?!"

"Like hell he'd be alright! But he is still alive! He only lost his conscious!"

"Bro!" Cried the blue coated man

"Please answer us!" Pleaded the green coated man

A sword beating raised into the air silenced their crying, "Zoro?"

"L-Luffy...c...can you hear me?"

"Yea!"

"Sorry for worrying you...I know...that if I don't become...become the words strongest swordsman, it will only embarrass you-Guh!" As he coughed out blood

"Bro! Please don't talk anymore!"

"I swear! That I'm never going to lose again! Until the day I fight him and win...I swear! To never lose again!" Luffy grinned widely at his swords, as Mihawk smirked, "Any problems, Pirate King?!"

"Heehee! Nope!"

"You make a good team." Mihawk comments, "I'd like to see you two again, sometime in the future." As he walked towards his boat

"Hawk-eyes!" Don spoke, as he stood a few feet from Mihawk, "Did you come all the way out here for my head? The head of the infamous ruler of the East blue, Don Krieg?" He smirks

Mihawk simply looked over his shoulder, his eyes not even straying to Don but another, "For a while, yes. But I've already enjoyed myself here. And so I'll return back to my nap."

' _Guess that's my cue.'_

"No need to be so curt. You may have had your fun, but I sure haven't!"

Yuki jumped onto the restaurants railing, "Zeff." Said man looks at her from the corner of his eyes, "Don't go dying on me." She teases

"Hmph, as if I could." He retorts, just as she vanished from her perch

The clash of water and splitting wood spewed into the air, causing a type of screen for the two to vanish undetected. Giving a sheepish smile she greets the disgruntled man, "Yo."

"You truly are a pain." As he fished out a orange plastic case, "Here."

Taking them from his hand she nods, "Thanks." As she pops the top off and grabs two pills, "Um...you don't happen to have water, do you?"

"No."

"Oh...dang it."

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

Mihawk smirks at Yuki's expression, "You should die." Chuckling to himself he sets the water bottle down, "Drop me off at the next marine base."

"As you wish."


End file.
